


'cause i'm getting drunk on your noble deeds

by Neverander



Series: Vampire Smile [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverander/pseuds/Neverander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Person A finds person B passed out on their roof with a fire extinguisher and a black eye. So Lawstein obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i'm getting drunk on your noble deeds

Carmilla had always loved to stargaze. She would sneak out late at night and sit up on her roof for hours, sometimes all night long until the sun crested the horizon. She had only done this with more frequency as she got older and her mother’s control over her got tighter, harsher. So of course she stumbles her way up to the roof after a long arduous fight with her mother about how she will of course come home directly after school and not dally with ‘friends’ and blah blah only to find some kid passed out on the roof.  
“What the frilly hell is this!?”  
The redhead pops up into a seated position the fire extinguisher that is inexplicably in her hands is half raised over her head in self-defense. This new angle allows Carmilla to see that the girl has a bright black eye. “I’m good, I got it! Wait. What?”  
“Yeah, Red, what have you got?”  
She slowly lowers the extinguisher. “Um, a splitting headache and zero memory of getting here. Awesome.” She looks around and sees nothing but darkness and stars.  
“That’s nice. Why are you on _my roof?”_  
“I’m on your roof? I’m on your _roof._ Oh no.” She carefully touched her face, noting the bruise fully formed there. “Oh no, what’s your address?”  
“Are you kidding me with this right now? It’s 307 Ashmore St., honestly.”  
“Well this is awkward. I’m supposed to be on Pine. I’m so so sorry.” The girl stands up and she just keeps rising, she’s so much taller than Carmilla. Suddenly Carmilla recognizes her.  
“Christ Xena really? The hell happened to you?”  
“I was aiming for Laura’s house and missed. In my defense it’s dark and I’m probably concussed.” Danny apologizes again as she moves for the edge of the roof, dragging the extinguisher with her.  
Carmilla rolls her eyes and follows after her.  
“Um what’re you doing?” Danny pauses her descent.  
“I’m going with you, who knows what roof you’ll end up on next, beanstalk.”  
Danny smirks and drops off the edge of the roof. “Don’t worry about it Karnstein, I feel much better already.”  
Carmilla was thankful for the darkness hiding her surprise that Danny knew her at all. They weren’t exactly friends or friends of friends. Carmilla drops down beside her. “Maybe I also want an explanation as to why you were out on my roof at all.”  
“I told you I missed.”  
“Yeah and the extinguisher and your face?”  
Danny shrugs. “Why were _you_ on the roof?”  
Carmilla fakes offense, “Well it is my roof, Xena.”  
“Ah yes I forgot you are queen of night.”  
“Now tell me what happened.” Carmilla demands as she strolls down the sidewalk casually beside Danny.  
Danny rubs the back of her neck nervously, “Okay, you can’t laugh though because I was clearly being valiant and heroic here.”  
Carmilla scoffs, “Okay, Red, please don’t leave me in suspense.”  
“Fine. I got a frantic text from Laura, you know Laura, right?”  
“Tiny brunette wannabe reporter? Yeah.”  
“Okay well she and LaFontaine decided it would be a great idea to check out the old mines they were doing a report on, you know, like a _Lassie_ rerun. So I get a text ‘trapped in mine, come quick, bring fire extinguisher’ and I mean LaF was involved so I didn’t even question the need for a fire extinguisher you know?”  
“Is Laf the one who blew up the chem lab that one time?”  
“They actually did that twice and remember when the bio lab was inexplicably flooded? Also LaF.”  
“Amazing. Gingers of chaos.”  
“Do you want me to continue or not?”  
“Well we’re nearly there so you better.”  
“So I get there and somehow they got themselves trapped. By bats. I’m not a huge fan of bats. Which I’m pretty sure Laura knew and is why she didn’t tell me it was _bats._ So, that didn’t go well. I may have emptied this entire extinguisher at the bats. In the end we all got out but I got slammed by a beam at some point, which was less graceful than I would have liked. Then we scattered back to Laura’s house and I ended up with you.”  
Carmilla may or may not be laughing quietly at the image of tall and fearless Danny Lawrence flailing in the dark over bats.  
Danny checks her gently with her shoulder. “Thanks a lot, Karnstein”  
“I just can’t believe Danny Lawrence is afraid of bats.”  
“So you do know who I am, I wasn’t sure given the unending nicknames.”  
“You’re pretty easy to spot in a crowd Lurch. How did you know it was me?”  
Carmilla is pretty sure she can see Danny’s blush as they pass under a streetlight.  
“Oh well, unfortunately this Laura’s house. Thanks for walking me back. Very chivalrous of you.”  
“No, no.” Carmilla snags her arm as she tries to slip past. “How did you know it was me?”  
“You, you have a very distinctive voice.”  
“Oh really?”  
“It’s a very nice voice. Now if you don’t mind I’m sure they’re pretty worried about me by now so I should,” she motions to the side of the house where she is no doubt going to climb to the correct roof this time.  
“Okay, Xena, maybe we can do this again sometime? Except you can be on my roof on purpose instead of being a weird interloper in the night.”  
“Are you asking me out in the weirdest way possible?”  
“Did you not just admit you think my voice is sexy?”  
Danny blushes to her ears. “So tomorrow night?”  
Carmilla tosses a wave over her shoulder as she walks away, “See you under the stars, Danny.”


End file.
